How to Marry a Jedi
by KeymaJade
Summary: This is an inbetweenquel to my other story The Morning Will Come. It focuses on Mara's parents while intertwining with the other characters a long the way just for fun. On Hold
1. Remembering the Past

Title: How to Marry a Jedi   
Rating: PGish   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the familiar characters that you might see but I do own a lot of them. Yay! Oh, and I got the idea of this title when I saw a book entitled How to Marry a Marquis by Julia Quinn in a book store. I just thought it would be a funny title and the similarities (that I know of, not having read it) are the 'How To.." book.

Author's Note: This is an "inbetweenquel" to my other story The Morning Will Come (you should read it! I've started reposting a cleaned up version you can catch up on but you really only need to read that story if you want to get some of the little bits I've added in this one or if you want a laugh).  
link-----> http/boards.

How to Marry a Jedi focuses on Mara's parents (my version of course ). This is basically a version of how I see Mara's parents falling in love and all that jazz. As readers, we really know nothing of her parents and so I thought (since I've changed the Star Wars timelime with TMWC ) I might as well make a happy story for them. This is that story. Yay. **Review please! **

**How to marry a Jedi**

_"There's no other way Mara, I'm going to have to marry a Jedi," Kaylee Allison informed her younger sister, causing the latter to burst into laughter. Kaylee frowned and tossed the flower she had been about to plant at her._

_"Owe! Why'd you go and do that for?" asked the disgruntled 14 year old wiping the soil off of her face gracefully and then ruining the effect by spiting the dirt from her mouth. They had been born exactly two years apart and no other sisters could be as close yet so different._

_Mara had a way about her, something special from the heart that made it impossible for her to think unkindly about anyone or thing. Ever since she had turned two 'calmly and rationally' forgoing the terrible aspect of most two year olds, she had been classified 'the good one.' That's not to say Kaylee was 'the bad one' but definitely in a league of her own. Mara's bright blue eyes and golden hair only added to this angel persona and Kaylee had yet to hear her sister speak unkindly of anyone._

_Kaylee, however, with her fiery red hair and stormy dark blue eyes made up for her sister's tender temperament. She thrived on adventure and mystery and was more often than not more likely to step out of place rather than be in it. Even with their differences the two managed to stay best friends as well as loving sisters. Kaylee seemed to be the only one who could rile Mara and in turn, Mara was one of the few who has been privy to see a softer side to Kaylee._

_"You laughed at me!" Kaylee pointed out with a scowl and only a little astonished. Mara's lips twitched as she tried to contain another set of giggles before only shrugging innocently and tossing the beat up flower back at her sister._

_"I revealed my deepest, darkest desire and she laughs," Kaylee muttered rolling her ryes upward and Mara couldn't hold back another fit of laughter._

_"Sick her 'Brant!" Kaylee commanded towards her Koriena wolf pup and the beautiful black and gray canine merely lifted it's head before giving a great big yawn and then rolled over._

_"He be a fearsome thing to behold, they said. A great guard dog, they said," Kaylee grumbled only half jokingly and moving to scratch behind Sybrant's ears affectionately. He had been a gift from her father, a pet to match your temper, he had explained and he had been right. Besides being extremely moody, however, 'Brant was also fiercely loyal and never left Kaylee's side. At only 8 standard months old he already stood at her thighs._

_"Oh come off it! I thought you didn't want to get married Kay? Too mushy and too dependent!" Mara exclaimed with a smile._

_"Not if I marry a Jedi!" She announced triumphantly with a smile of her own, as if she had already thought out and planned every detail._

_"Do Jedi even get married?" Mara murmured more to herself than to Kaylee but the poor flower hit her forehead once again never the less._

_"I don't think so, but he'll have to marry me!"_

_"Why do you say that?" _

_"Well, how else do you expect me to learn more about this 'Force' they use? You know I've always been curious of their abilities and Jedi tend to stick to their own 'kind'—if you know what I mean—so I might as well marry one to get the goods," she explained and waggled her eyebrow before continuing. "Plus, he'll protect the planet if there ever is a need—Jedi do that," Kaylee finished convincingly with a sly smirk and easily caught the battered flower as it was tossed at her face once again._

_Mara chose to remain silent on the subject, not really wanting to hear more of her sister's crazy ideas, and instead focused on her sister. Kaylee was now studying the poor flower with a thoughtful frown. She raised her hand slowly and held it slightly above the once beautiful bloom before closing her eyes. Kaylee's hand began to glow slightly with a white light and Mara watched as the flower returned to its previous healthy state before being softly planted. _

_"I see you're getting better," a soft female voice came from behind remarking on Kaylee's abilities and Mara watched as her mother took a seat beside them. The queen looked almost out of place in her beautiful gown sitting on the lush green grass. Her smile matched that of Mara's and the mischievous glint in her eyes could rival Kaylee's... Kaylee just nodded once in confirmation and then grinned._

_"I don't think I'll ever be as good at healing as Grandfather was," she informed them both and her mother shook her head disagreeing. "I think your granddad would be proud of how far you've learned your ability already Kay. He used to tell me that it took him years before he had your control—and you were only seven at the time!"_

_"I still have trouble keeping all the emotions I feel separate though. Sometimes, if I let go of my control for just a second I get bombarded."_

_"So, what were you girls talking about before?" The Queen asked regally with her chin titled high in the air. Both girls knew she had been trying to get Kaylee's mind away from her worries and laughed at her stuffy impersonation of what a queen is thought to be._

_"We were just discussing Kaylee's new defense plans against foreign invaders mother," Mara happily supplied._

_"Still set on marrying a Jedi then?"_

_Kaylee allowed her mouth to gape in surprise for only a few seconds before snapping it shut and narrowing her eyes at her mother's sly smirk in suspicion._

_"You looked!" Kaylee bit out only slightly upset. It's not like it was that big of a secret. She had been planning to marry a Jedi since she turned 10. But still—_

_"Of course," she announced truthfully and smug. Kaylee let loose a growl of frustration that had 'Brant on his paws ready to pounce at her playfully. She pushed him away but he just came at her again so she wrapped an arm around his furry neck in affection never letting up her glare._

_"I thought we were only to use our abilities for the greater good?" Kaylee bit out sarcastically._

_"Making sure my eldest daughter isn't staging a revolt against her very own father is for the greater good!"_

_Kaylee silently agreed but waved it away dismissively as she let loose another sly smirk. "I gave up that idea when I turned 8—when I figured out that daddy wasn't such a bad guy to rule the planet—even if he didn't buy me that blaster I wanted for my birthday."_

_Mara laughed at her sister's antics and nodded in agreement and then turned towards their mother with a look of adoration._

_"You see—you've only given me reasonable doubt! I knew you had been planning something—so I looked a little. It's not as if I have to be a mind reader in order to determine that you want to marry a Jedi!"_

_"But you are one anyway!" Mara pointed out with another laugh and Kaylee nodded in agreement. Their mother's ability was that of Telepathy. She could reach out and literally pluck others thoughts from thin air. She rarely used her power unless necessary and no matter how much she joked of doing so, she would never use her power for evil means. She could choose how far to delve into someone's thoughts and when or what she wanted to find out._

_"Ok, I promise I won't look anymore—unless you join a rebellion."_

_Their mother always found time for them and never put anything before family. Mara was the same—her compassion, intelligence and decency made Kaylee wish she had been born first. In years to come, Kaylee was expected to take over the family 'business' and never did she believe she was right for it. Never once did she believe she was good enough. Not like Mara, Mara would have been a wonderful queen._

_"I have faith in you," her mother whispered softly and wrapped an arm around her in a side embrace. 'Brant snuggled in close as well, nudging his long nose against them both. Kaylee's chin wobbled slightly as she tried to keep her tears at bay. As an empath, Kaylee had to learn to build a wall against others. She also had the ability to heal others as well as link with them in order to determine their feelings. At an early age she had to learn to separate what other people were feeling from her own emotions and not let others influence her own feelings and decisions. She never cried. She couldn't afford to cry—never let her own emotions rule her. She still has trouble finding a balance between helping people and invading._

_"I have faith in you," Mara also said, as if guessing what worried Kaylee's troubled mind. Mara was not an empath, and she didn't have the ability of telepathy but she did have the sight; the ability to see the future and its many paths. The sight is an ability that could have destroyed but would never in the safe, honest hands of Mara Allison._

_"Do you see that, that I will be a wonderful queen?" Kaylee asked with a smile, knowing full well that her sister would never tell what she could see. She would never chance with the future, never try and change what shouldn't be hers to control._

_"The future is always in motion Kaylee—it never stills, never quiets but also complicates." Mara replied cryptically but then gave a giant smile. "Who knows what will happen precisely, but I do know, that you will be as strong and brave as you are now because your family believes in you," she finished and Kaylee allowed a small link to form with them, she allowed their love to embrace her and never wanted to lose that refuge. That security that she always felt around her family…_

_"We believe in you." _

"…believe in you."

The soft voice whispered pulling her out of her musings. She looked blankly into a scruffy looking old man's face and blinked twice to try and clear her mind of her daydream.

"So, you want it or not?" The man asked irritated at being ignored. Before she could answer another voice cut in with an affirmative causing her to look over her shoulder in bemusement.

"What's wrong with ya' Allie?" An old woman, who looked anything but frail, asked with worry apparent in her eyes as the man shoved bags of food in Allie's direction in exchange for credits.

"Just woolgathering I suppose, nothing serious Eva," Allie reassured with a slight smile and gave a look around. "Have you seen Teag?"

"He was here only a minute ago," Eva muttered also looking around. They walked out of the market and onto the Coruscant lower city streets. Allie narrowed her eyes as she looked though the crowd and gave a slight curse as she spotted the 5 year old. She placed the bags in the speeder bike and walked purposely in his direction.

"Teagan!" She reprimanded and the little black haired boy's shoulders slumped knowing he had been caught and was in trouble. He walked over to stand by her side and looked up with a pout before clearing the bangs out of his eyes with a sigh.

"Give it here," she commanded palm out and he just looked even more innocent. She didn't relent and 'Brant gave the boy a sharp bark to comply. The wolf sat as tall as her hip was to be taken very seriously. Teagan rolled his eyes and held out a brown wallet with a huff. 'Brant quickly took it into his mouth and with a look up at Allie, was off in a run searching for the wallet's owner. Needless to say, this has happened before.

"What have I told you Teag?"

"Stealin' is fo' people who have a likin' for the slammer," he replied in his street lingo and then scowled. "But I was only practicin'!"

"For what are you practicing exactly? I don't see how stealing people's hard earned credits is practice for anything—except for maybe stealing other people's wallets."

"You're no fun Allie!" The boy stomped his foot in frustration and sighed as 'Brant came back tongue wagging happily as he received a scratch on the head from Alllie.

"Do you want to be off on your own then? I never said you had to stay with me, me and Eva and 'Brant will just be off on our own then," Allie told him in all seriousness and moved towards the speeder never looking back. By the time she got to the driver's seat and started the engine she heard a little voice call out for her to stop.

"Yes?" She asked Teagan never letting any emotion show through the serious façade. He looked down and scuffed his toe along the ground a bit before looking her in the eye.

"Well, I was thinking that I really don' wanna be on my own. I'd miss ya' and Eva and I was jus' wonderin' if maybe I could come back home," he answered softly and looked up solemnly. "I promise I won' steal anymore—it's jus' I had ta do it fo' so long before ya' found me that I no, no betta'," he finished with a sigh and looked up at Allie with adoration.

"I understand but you have to realize that we're not going to leave you Teag and you won't have to ever be on your own again," She told him firmly and reached out to lift him into the speeder. He surprised her by wrapping his little arms around her tightly in a strong embrace.

They had met this incredible young boy only a year ago. At the age of three, he had been a natural at picking pockets and living among the busy streets. Abandoned, but having no real recollection of a family because of his young age, he had learned to survive on his own. Eva and Allie had felt an ache deep in their hearts for the boy as soon as they met him. He had made the mistake of trying to pick Allie's pocket one afternoon and things haven't been the same since. Just as Eva had taken Allie in under her wing almost four years ago, they had shown that same love to Teagan and offered him something he had never really had before; a family.

"Go on you," Allie replied in a soothing voice and handed Teag over to Eva. The old woman had tears in her eyes, never afraid to show any emotion, while Allie hardly showed any.

The daydream had seemed so real, but all too soon the vision of that scene began to fade from her mind. She tried to grasp it once again and only managed to feel a strong sense of a deep love. It had something to do with her past, that was for sure, but she just couldn't remember.

"It's so frustrating," she bit out bitterly causing Eva to glance over at her curiously.

"You have been having dreams again, haven't you child?" The older woman asked curiosity in her eyes as she cuddled the little boy closer when he gave a yawn.

"I just wish I could remember Eva. I feel like I'm letting someone down, as if I'm supposed to be doing something! Instead of helping anyone, I make my living fixing droids and ships and sometimes going on a merchant run—and only that because you own the shop!"

"Well, why don't we try going over what happened to you again, when I found you. Maybe it will trigger something in your mind," Eva suggested and 'Brant agreed by sneaking in a lick at her face. Teagan was dead asleep, stealing was tough stuff after all, and Allie gently lifted him out of Eva's arms after she stopped the speeder in front of Eva's shop and home, their home.

"Ok, just let me put this little guy to bed and I'll be right there," Allie finally said with a small smile leaving Eva grumbling about leaving the food bags to the old woman.

"I not tired though," Teag said sleepily rubbing at his eyes and as soon as Allie laid him down onto his bed.

"Uh-huh, sure, that's why you fell asleep in the speeder," she teased him and helped untie his shoes.

"I was only closin' 'em for a sec!" He protested in his wheedling sort of way. Allie was not fooled nor did she have a change of heart.

"Bedtime"

"Awe-man!"

"Awe-man," she mimicked smiling as he scooted down and under his covers. She ruffled his shaggy black hair causing him to giggle.

"Kiss," he ordered.

"Oh, all right," she agreed and bent over to peck his lips. "Sleep now," she said pointing a finger mock-threateningly causing another giggle. Rolling her eyes, Allie shut off the light and stepped out of the room closing the door with a sigh.

"You done right by that boy," Eva commented from one of the seats across the room. Allie shrugged and moved to sit by her.

"He's a good kid," was her only reply and she focused her attention on 'Brant who had claimed the spot by her feet. He gave her a stern look in return and so, after kicking her boots off she gently began to rub her feet over his coat. Satisfied, he rested his head on the floor with a sigh.

"He's fortunate he tried to pick your pocket, that's what he is," Eva muttered well naturedly. "He could have tried to steal from some thug or a Jedi! Goodness, it would have been funny if he tried stealing from one of them goody-too-shoes!"

Allie frowned thoughtfully as Eva continued to chuckle at her own joke. "I'm going to marry a Jedi," she whispered and looked far away.

"What?"

"Nothing, it was nothing. Let's just try and see if you remember anything else," Allie suggested pushing away the feeling of nostalgia she felt when thinking about Jedi. It was just crazy anyway—Jedi don't even get married—do they?

"Ok. So I was just wandering around minding my own business when I heard these voices shouting."

"—and by minding your own business, you mean you just got done flirting with that man in the cantina…" Allie cut in with a wicked grin.

"I was not!" Eva denied quickly, but the blush staining her cheeks was enough confirmation for anyone.

"You don't drink Eva."

"So?"

"You were in the cantina."

"Oh hush you, so I think Gus is a great guy ok? Anyway, who's telling the story?"

"You are."

"That's right me, now just listen to what I have to tell you. I think I remembered some more of it. I heard the shouts coming from the direction of a hanger bay close by and at first I didn't think much of it. Then I heard you give a mighty scream and set off to see what was going on. I remembered what you were yelling now, quite frankly I can't believe I forgot it," she paused and frowned thoughtfully.

"It's ok Eva; you were too busy saving my life."

"I noticed you were clutching at your shoulder in pain. You had been shot, but neither of them thugs was holding a blaster so I figured they just were wanting credits. It looked like you got hit in the head pretty hard too on account of you looked real confused like. I fired shots—"

"Warning shot?" Allie asked with another sly smirk.

"Well, you know I'm not all that great with a blaster but if you want to believe I wasn't aiming for them you can. When they ran away and I went to your side, you were yelling something about a man with a scar, and a palace. At first I just thought it was nothing but now I'm not too sure…"

"A man with a scar…"

"Yes."

"Yes…"

"Does that ring a bell?"

"I'm not sure," Allie admitted with a small frown. "Something about it just makes my spine tingle. I get a creepy feeling just thinking about a man with a scar. How weird is that Eva?"

"Maybe he's the one who shot you? I wouldn't feel too happy about that either," The older woman pointed out matter-of-factly. Allie gave her a small smile as if agreeing but couldn't shake the feeling that it went deeper than that.

"The only thing you could tell me later on after you regained conciousness was that your name is Allie, you think," Eva said with a soft smile and then gave a mock glare down toward 'Brant. He raised his head to look at her and just yawned. "It was harder trying to get that wolf away from your side, then scare those men off I tell you."

"He was only trying to protect me," Allie protested and 'Brant nudged her foot so she continued her attenion to his furry back.

"Pah! Don't I know it! Is that it for tonight dear? I don't remember anything else new, and you look pretty weary to hash over the stuff we've talked about it before. Don't force it honey," Eva suggested and stood. "These old bones need to get to bed, maybe you should go too."

It wasn't really a suggestion. Eva had noticed the increasing frequency of Allie's nightmares and could tell that the young woman hadn't been sleeping well. The dark circles under her eyes could vouch for that alone. Allie knew Eva well enough not to take her comment as anything other than a command.

"Yeah, these old bones are tired too," She said with a cheeky little smile that earned a swat from the older woman. Allie looked down at 'Brant and he returned her gaze with one of his own. It clearly stated that he would like to be in bed as well and she should hurry up already. She smiled and nodded her head for the wolf to follow. He raced ahead and managed to jump onto her bed and snuggle under the covers before she had a chance to say goodnight to Eva.

She tossed the familiar saying over her shoulder and decided that maybe sleep was a good plan. She hadn't had a decent sleep since her nightmares and daydreams had started up again a couple weeks ago. They were always the same, they had a familiarity that she could pick up but couldn't quite grasp enough to realize the significance. She finally dropped down into her pillows and thought it highly unlikely that she would find peace this night, especially with 'Brant snoring already but as soon as she let her eyes close she did just that.

* * *

"We've got some merchandise for you to pick up," Eva mentioned from behind as Allie tried to finish the last finishing touches for a speeder bike. 

"What is it?"

"That's not the interesting part," Eva said mysteriously and bent down to make eye contact with the young woman.

"Oh yeah, what is the interesting part?" Allie gave in and asked after a few moments of silence while meeting Eva's purple eyes with her dark blue.

"It's whom that is requesting."

As soon as Allie realized that Eva wasn't going to finish the statement without some further encouraging she managed to pull herself away from the speeder to stand while wiping her hands clean of oil. Then she placed those hands on her hip with something looking like impatience.

"Master Yoda of the Jedi Council respectively asks that you go to said council to get a better understanding of what you are going to retrieve."

"Come Eva, you've got to know more than that," Allie groaned out curiosity getting the better of her impatience.

"Of course I do child! Me and the Jedi Council go way back. Who else do you think we sell those gimmer sticks to? Master Yoda is the only one short enough for the things!"

That thought gave Allie a slight pause and she couldn't stop the laughter that burst forth. The image of the all powerful Jedi Master, a small green troll really, shopping at Eva's store was very amusing. 'Brant gave a happy bark from his guard post at Allie's hip, wanting to be involved in her merriment.

"I don't know if he's allowed in," Eva commented softly and received a sharp glance from both Allie and 'Brant.

"Where I go, 'Brant goes," Allie told her firmly with a frown and her loyal companion gave a bark as if to agree.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know. He's always been at your side and that's not likely to change anytime soon," Eva mimicked in her best Allie impersonation and 'Brant gave her leg a nudge with his nose in agreement. She gave his head a pat and turned to walk away muttering the whole way across the store.

"You might as well bring the kid too, but Yoda wants you to go now. I'll be fine here all alone, no one to talk too…" her muttering trailed off as an older man walked into her shop. Allie raised a brow, instantly understanding the woman's speechlessness.

Gus, the same Gus that owns the Cantina down the street, just walked back into Eva's life. She gave 'Brant a smirk and then turned just in time to catch Teag as he seemed to fly into her arms.

"Can I go really? I'll be good, I will!" He exclaimed wrapping his arms around her neck while pleading. If Koriena wolves could sigh, 'Brant did, as if understanding that he would be forced to baby-sit. Allie gave him a sympathetic smile and then slowly lowered Teag to the ground again agreeing that he could go as well. He'd have to anyway; Eva was far too deep with her flirtation to notice a thing.

"Maybe I should hang the 'Gone to Lunch sign'," Allie said to herself while giving the old woman another glance. She decided against it and instead grabbed Teagan's hand and took her leave.

"Yes! I've ne'er met a real Jedi," Teag exclaimed in delight as they jumped into the speeder.

Jedi…

_"I'm going to marry a Jedi,"_ a voice that sounded much like her own whispered in the distance.

_"Do Jedi even get married?"_ Another voiced asked and Allie knew the answer as soon as the words were out.

"I don't think so but he'll have to marry me," she whispered out loud with a little smile before catching herself and shaking her head to clear those annoying thoughts as she approached the Jedi Temple lifts. What was it about the Jedi that seemed to fascinate her so and why couldn't she remember anything more than wanting to marry one?

"Come on guys," she said brightly trying to get rid of the thought and once again took Teagan's hand as he held it out to her as per their agreement. If ever he was out and he didn't recognize the surroundings he had to hold someone's hand, even if he said it made him feel "like a lil' kid. Allie laughed a little as she remembered that conversation and his frown when she had informed him that he wouldn't be going anywhere then. He had agreed immediately when that stipulation was stated and now he seemed to remember to take her hand more than she remembered to tell him too.

"There yet?" Teag asked happily and when Allie only nodded in response he crowed in delight.

The lift doors opened slowly and she was startled to see a man with green hair wearing only a towel step around her to enter said lift. He hardly noticed her, he hardly noticed anything as he scowled and grumbled something about Mara and revenge as the lift doors closed.

"Mara…" Allie whispered softly and 'Brant gave a soft recognizing bark and nibbled at her hand. It shook her out of her daze and she just lifted a brow and grinned down at Teagan.

"If that's what all of the Jedi look like—minus the green hair, of course—I don't think I'd mind being married to one," Allie told them both with an evil smirk. At the wise age of 5, Teag knew enough to know that he didn't even want to know what she was talking about. It had to do with cooties and he didn't want any part of it. He made a face which caused her to laugh and swing his hand as they walked the rest of the way through the Jedi Temple to get to the meeting point.

Yoda stood slowly and chuckled when he saw the wolf and boy. Already he knew this woman had a mind of her own, and he could clearly see the fiery temperament that went along with it, much like one of his recently acquired acquaintances. This thought caused him to chuckle slightly at the will of the Force and motioned that she should sit.

"Hiya Master Yoda!" Teagan yelled, not really able to control himself in front of the Jedi that stood as tall as he did. This little piece of information gave him hope. Maybe he wasn't too short to be a Jedi after all. Yoda then spoke, and the way he did confused Teagan so much that he gave a little sigh. Was it some special code that only Jedi know? Was it only allowed to be deciphered by Jedi? How was he supposed to learn anything if he couldn't understand? Well on his way to a pout he was startled when someone ran into him. He turned to glare slightly, mimicking the look he'd seen on Allies face perfectly, but stopped when he realized it was two boys around his age.

This was perfect! They could teach him how to understand! He looked up and met Allies eyes with hopeful ones. The other boys gave a shout of excitement to a new addition to their rough and tumble game as soon as Allie nodded that he could go.

"I'm Jacen and this is my brother Anakin," the older of the two boys supplied. "Han Solo's my dad," he finished proudly with a puff of his chest. Teagan just nodded as if he understood the significance.

"Why don't you boys go over there and play while I talk to the troll," Allie told them with a smirk and frowned suddenly when she felt a sharp whack on her knees.

"Owe! Why did you vapin' do that for?" She asked angrily while bending over to rub her now very sore knees.

"Troll I am not," he answered but she failed to see why she should get whacked with a stick for mixing up his species and when he chuckled slightly she was even more confused. She focused her glare on him and then on the gimmer stick he held in his hands. She would have to remember to accidentally forget to check stock on those things the next time, she silently concluded. The little boys all giggled at her and ran off. With a look at 'Brant he followed them a bit reluctantly.

"Ok, so what can I do for you?" Allie asked ready to get to the point.

"A favor I ask of you," he replied in his backwards tone. She sighed, obviously this guy didn't understand that favors are optional and you shouldn't hit someone with a stick before asking for one. He was just lucky she'd do just about anything for Eva.

"What is it?"

"A mission. Need for you to travel to Mykar and pick up someone of extreme importance, I do."

"Who is it?"

"Coden Jade, his name is. He is a negotiator and his ship, broken it seems."

"Can't he fix it?" She asked, not thrilled at all to be anyone's taxi service.

"Exploded, it did," Yoda reiterated.

"Exploded?"

"Hmm, yes, most unfortunate it was."

"No one was hurt?" She quickly asked not really understanding why he seemed so calm about the whole thing.

"No, hurt no one was."

"Ok, so I just go and pick this guy up? I trust you have the coordinates?" She asked when he nodded to confirm.

"What's so special about this negotiator anyway?" She couldn't help but ask with a frown when the conversation began to wind down.

"Important to a future, he is," Yoda responded cryptically and Allie sighed. She wouldn't get any more information from this troll obviously. Why she actually had to come to the Jedi Temple she had no idea. HE could have just sent her a Holo message. Giving a sharp whistle she glanced once more at Yoda and he chuckled again.

"Needs this you might," he said handing her a datapad. He walked away chuckling with each step and Allie shook her head in bewilderment. He just got weirder and weirder with each new minute. She smiled when she noticed Teagan being tugged back by 'Brant. He looked 'put out, both the wolf and the little boy. The other two children had been following mouth agape.

"We've got to go now," Allie told them and all three boys opened their mouths to protest. She raised her hand causing them to be mysteriously silent almost instantly and she smiled and watched as the two boys glanced around quickly when they heard their names being called. A handsome couple was standing not too far away, arms crossed. Jacen and Anakin both gave each other a glance and frowned before voicing their goodbyes and walking away shoulders slumped.

"We've got to get ready for our mission Teag," Allie informed him and his smile brightened when he realized he would get to come along for that as well. They headed back towards the lifts and only when she was inside did she give the datapad another thought. She flicked it on curiously and her brow furrowed in confusion as she read the first line.

"How to Marry a Jedi," she muttered and then frowned before flicking it off quickly as if she had stumbled upon something she hadn't been supposed to.


	2. Falling From Trees and Such

Hey! Here's the next part! Sorry it took me so long. DRL got a hold of me. But now I'm free and will post more soon. Any new people or old people, I love reviews! So if you like it it would be absolutely wonderful if you let me know! ...please?

* * *

It was only slightly bigger than her palm, but held more information than she cared to even think about. It was kind of worrisome that this little thing, this datapad handed to her only one standard hour ago could already cause her so much trouble. She couldn't stop looking at it, thinking about it, and wondering why the troll would deem her 'worthy' enough to even borrow it. He was a strange one, that's for sure and shouldn't be allowed anywhere near those sticks he uses to hobble around and hit unsuspecting bystanders with.

She glanced up looking very guilty as Teag and Eva joined her at the table with dinner. Guilty, because of the datapad she was still contemplating to read and the stock list in her hand. She had just made sure to erase 'Gimmer Sticks' from the order for next week and was damn proud of it—that didn't mean she wanted Eva to find out though, so she made a quick decision and quickly shoved it under the datapad.

"What's that?" Eva asked with her attention now focused on said embarrassing datapad. Maybe she made the wrong decision. Looking at Eva's curious eyes she realized that this was going to be a lot worse than her finding the changed stock list would have been. Why had she allowed the troll to give it to her again?

"It's nothing."

Eva looked suspiciously at Allie before shrugging and turning her attention to Teagan. Allie gave a sigh of relief before gasping as Eva pounced at it so quickly that she wondered where the old lady got her vigor.

"Eva don't, it really isn't anything that interesting!"

"Then why don't you want me to read it? Of course I'm going to, now that you've made me so curious."

_How to Marry a Jedi, _it was entitled and right now marrying one was very far from her mind, killing a Jedi however, is now at the top of her things-to-do list. All of her frustration, aimed specifically at one green Jedi Master, continued to grow as Eva began to read aloud from the datapad, giggling and agreeing with some points mentioned as she paced the room.

"Eva, would you please stop reading that kriffing thing?" The old woman completely ignored her and Teag let out a squeal of delight when Allie went to grab the dessert in a huff.

"Listen to this; it says here in chapter 5 section 10 that you must appear confident."

"Only appear to be so, what does that vapin' mean?" Allie muttered and slammed the bowl down before spooning some out for Teag, not caring that he had barely started his dinner, before then taking the rest of the tub over to her seat. She dug into the cold creamy mixture aggressively and after four bites she thought she felt better about this whole situation.

Then Eva continued to read the datapad clarifying the statement. "Men love a woman with confidence. Be sure to smile, keep your back straight, listen attentively, walk with your shoulders back and speak slowly. This will make you seem confident, even if you are not."

She nodded along with each point as she read aloud causing Allie to bury her face in her arms with a groan. Teagan giggled before eating another mouthful of dessert while pushing his green stuff on the floor slyly for 'Brant. The wolf sniffed at the veggies in distaste before giving Teag a glare. The little boy rolled his eyes, glanced over at the preoccupied adults and tossed a piece of incentive (nerfsteak) to the floor as well. 'Brant agreed with this trade off and ate everything before anyone was the wiser.

"Avoid fidgeting with your hair or clothes," Eva finished giving Allie a pointed look, causing her to fidget. She noticed that she had and gave a sigh in bafflement.

"Eva, stop it! You're acting like I'm actually looking to get married—and to a Jedi! I'm not, so why don't you put the datapad down before someone gets hurt."

"Well, with you doing missions and all for the council, maybe you'll find some hunky Jedi that catches your eye. What will you do then—fidget! It says right here that fidgeting signals insecurity and men don't like that. They like confidence remember?"

"Yah, appear to be confident I remember. Now that you mention it though, Teag and I should probably head out. We shouldn't be gone more than a couple of days. It's just a routine taxi pick up of some negotiator," Allie explained while tossing the empty dessert container in the trash. Eva finally noticed that she had missed out on dessert and her dinner was cold. With a pout she plopped down in her chair and stared with a glare at the trash.

"I'll take that," Allie exclaimed snatching the datapad away cleverly and she tucked it away in her bag securely before daring to give Eva a hug goodbye.

"Come on then Teag," she said firmly leaving no room for argument and walked out the door. The little boy rolled his eyes as 'Brant nudged him out of his chair but walked over to say goodbye to Eva.

"Kiss!" He demanded lifting his head to receive it.

"Only because you were a good boy and finished your veggies, you know?" She said and obliged him. It was only after he began to head to the door that she noticed the pile of vegetables placed conveniently and diabolically behind a leg table.

"Hold it!"

Teagan froze in his tracks recognizing her tone and glanced hesitantly over his shoulder with a little frown. She pointed and his frown increased before giving 'Brant a furious glare.

"We 'ad a deal!" He exclaimed with a small raised fist. 'Brant merely lifted his head in reply not threatened in the least. When they heard Allie call impatiently from the other room he made sure to hit Teagan with his tail on the way out. Teagan Stumbled slightly but then couldn't stop a little laugh. He didn't blame 'Brant for not wanting to eat those yucky veggies but he should have been able to hide them a little better.

"I gotta' go," he exclaimed and ran out of the room before Eva could comment further or decide not to let him go along with Allie after all. Eva made sure to wait until he was completely out of the house before bursting into laughter.

* * *

Coden Jade stared transfixed at the mess before him. He couldn't really believe what was right before his eyes. The smoldering mass of metal that used to be his ship and ride home didn't look to be even remotely able to get off the ground let alone fly back to Coruscant. Bringing a hand up slowly to scratch his head in bewilderment, Coden continued to contemplate this new problem he is to face. It had been a whole ship when he had left it. Now it didn't even resemble one. Of course being stranded on Myrkr wouldn't be that bad he concluded and heard fierce growls of Vornskrs in the distance.

"It could be worse," he said out loud trying to sound convincing. After all, even though he's been pretending to be only a negotiator for the mission it didn't mean he didn't have the force. He just couldn't really use it here. The fact that the jungles were filled with both Ysalamiri and Vornskrs didn't really ease his mind. The first being a creature that create bubbles to push away the Force and the other hunt exclusively by sensing it and the second a creature that kills by sensing the Force.

"You should probably be ready for a fight Bait," he stated with resolution over his shoulder and received a startled beep from his B8H3 droid in response. The small round droid hovered around trying to convey through a series of beeps what a bad idea any conflict would be.

"I know I've never given you the necessary weaponry you require to defend yourself but remember the last time I even tried to upgrade your system with a prototype blaster—Master Yoda still hasn't forgiven me!"

A resigned bleep and whistle was his only reply and Coden couldn't hold in his chuckle. "They haven't even patched up the scorch marks in the meditation chamber yet." Coden turned away from the wreckage and gazed into the dense trees and vines.

"Looks like we'll have to head back and see if we can hitch a ride home. Even I can't fix that heap of junk over there," he explained in bafflement and glanced one last time at his "ship" before heading towards the thick jungle.

"I know if I had the right materials I could probably get it off the ground in a year or so—thanks for your confidence but you're still going in first Bait," Coden stated and pointed for the droid to move on ahead. Bait responded with a few beeps that weren't very polite and continued to fly around Coden.

"I know what you mean Bait, this mission didn't seem all that important to me either. I'm sure both of the villages would have settled there dispute in no time if we didn't show up. We only helped them along but it would never have become violent that's for sure. If you ask me, Master Yoda just wanted to get you out of the Temple for few days."

"Don't give me that tone," Coden exclaimed with a laugh as Bait began to venture through the foliage. Coden followed slicing away with a long stick he found on the ground. This would have been a lot easier if he hadn't been told to leave his lightsaber on his ship. It had been a great lightsaber, made only recently after the 'accident' on his last mission. Another growl in the distance had them both pausing briefly. Bait looked as alarmed as a B8 droid could look and didn't seem reassured in the slightest by his creator's smile. When Coden suggested he scout ahead the droid gave a few explicit beeps.

"I'm sure you won't be approached by anything even slightly dangerous. I doubt that anything would find you appetizing Bait—well of course I'm sure, you piece of scrap metal and will you quit trying to hide in my hood!"

A Fierce howl in the not so far off distance startled Coden into a slight jump.

"Yeah, you're right. We've still got a lot of the day left but we should probably only go until dark and set up camp. You can take the first watch."

Before the little droid had the chance to argue—and he was going too—a noise that sounded all too much like rustling in the bushes had them scanning the area warily.

"Or we could hide in a tree."

This time there was no disagreement.

* * *

"Ok, so where is this guy?" Allie said with a frown as she descended from her ship and glanced at the wreckage before her. How this 'accidental' explosion occurred she had no clue but it looked like an inside job to her.

"Maybe he got blowed up too," Teagan commented with a resigned nod and gripped at the bottom of her pant leg near her knee in order to stay close and follow.

"Well if he did we'd be able to go home—but I don't think he did or Yoda wouldn't have sent us right? The troll said that he knew about the ship blowing up. So this guy should be around here somewhere waiting for pick up. Only a fool would travel away from a ship that is coming for him."

'Brant gave a sharp bark in agreement from the top of the ramp before trotting down to stand at Allie's hip.

"Finished with your beauty sleep your highness?" Allie asked sarcastically looking down. He responded with a yawn and nudged his head against her leg. She rolled her eyes and then smiled as she heard Teag giggle.

"Some guard dog! He'd be a fearsome thing to behold, they said…"

"Who said?" Teagan asked when she trailed off. Her eyes grew distant for only a second before regaining the sharpness."

"I don't know Teag."

'Brant barked and ran over to a trail made only the day before. Allie followed with a glower dragging Teagan along before stopping just short of entering.

"You gotta be kidding me 'Brant!"

He gave a low growl that stated clearly that he wished he was kidding.

"We go?"

She looked down at the child's trusting eyes with a frown and glanced back at the ship. Her gaze finally landed on the wreckage once again and her decision was made. There was no way she could leave Teag on the ship but it was almost as bad taking him with her. She figured she'd kill this Coden Jade as soon as she found him.

"Yeah, you go," she said with a sigh and he tightened his grip on her leg in excitement. "You really have to come with. Who knows if our ship will have the same fate as his and I can't knowingly leave you on a ship that might explode. No matter how annoying you can be," she finished slyly and Teag quickly looked up to give her a glare.

"I'm a good boy, I am!"

The protest was only met with a raised brow and he huffed then puffed out his chest. "I try to be, at least."

"Oh I was only joking. You are a great kid Teag—"She informed him with a smile and he looked up hopefully "if you would only stop stealing from people. Let's get going then," Allie announced with a resigned glance into the jungle. Her sigh was met with a fierce growl in the distance.

"Great," she muttered and let her hand rest on her blaster. Teagan kept his hold on her as tightly as he could and glanced over at 'Brant.

"You scared?" He asked the wolf in an attempt to hide his nervousness. 'Brant gazed at him for a second before moving to scout ahead, making sure to flick Teag with his tail as he left.

"Guess not," Teag murmured and tried to put up a brave front. Allie saw right through this and gave his head a pat before focusing her attention on the dangerous surroundings.

"What kind of moron would head into THIS when he needed pick up?" She asked herself and began following his path.

* * *

"Of course I wasn't scared!" Coden replied indignantly to something Bait twirped at him.

"I should take you apart," he threatened and the B8 droid didn't even look the least bit intimidated—if droids, that is, could look so. He just beeped the same response as before causing Coden to growl.

"Well, yes I guess that does pose quite a problem…of course I intend to climb down, as soon as the beasts sound further away."

Coden sighed, "I didn't program you like this" before glancing around intensely. "Yes, you're right of course. It seems the beast has been led astray," He admitted and began to descend slowly.

"This would be a lot easier if I could just jump down, you know," Coden commented to Bait's insistent beeping as his foot nearly slipped a second time. He paused shortly to give a glare at Bait hovering beside him.

"I thought it would be safer up in the trees at night and you agreed with me!" He exclaimed while dropping down to the next branch.

"I think I want to kill Master Yoda," he remarked as soon as he had safe footing. He grabbed at the thick trunk and twisted slightly in order to look around.

"Not much of a view."

Bait flew around his head in order to see and give his own opinion about the view.

"Geeze Bait, watch where you're flying—"

Growing up in the Jedi Temple; becoming first a Padawan and then a Knight he figured he had mastered the art of landing on his feet years ago. Now, with the Force stripped away from him because of this blasted planet and the vapin' creatures that live on it he really hadn't expected that he would be climbing trees—or falling out of said tree. Fall he did, however, and he really had no chance of landing any other way but on his back.

"Owe!"

Frantic beeps.

"Of course I'm not ok Bait; you pushed me out of a tree!" Coden bit out after a few curses and pushed the droid away as he sat up with a wince. Rubbing his back he glared at his creation with destruction in his eyes. He rolled his eyes slightly as the worried beeps continued and pushed him away again.

"I know you're sorry. I'm all right," he finally had to say if just to shut the droid up. A loud growl broke the newly acquired silence and before Coden could even think to do anything he saw the beast in mid-jump coming in their direction. Surprisingly enough it didn't get very far and fell crashing to the jungle floor. Bait made some excited beeps and swiveled in Coden's direction.

"I didn't do anything," he told the droid with a shrug.

"Are you stupid or something?" Allie called out from the other side of the opening while lowering her blaster and walked over to stand over him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I asked if you were stupid. You were too busy arguing with _that_ to notice that you were about to be eaten by _that_," she emphasized by pointing to the dead Vornskr. "I assume you're Coden Jade, negotiator, am I right? You would have to be, who else would be walking around this jungle—no one."

He hadn't heard a word she said. He was pretty certain she was still insulting him but he couldn't find it in himself to care all that much. Even with the scowl she had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. All that tumbled red hair, a full—frowning—mouth and her eyes were big, blue and beautiful, despite the annoyance shooting out of them. He had to blink as she scowled again and lifted her hand to shove it through that terrific tangle of hair.

"What?" She bit out impatiently and he finally decided it would be a good idea to stop staring and stand up, or at least just stand up.

He was taller than she expected and she automatically had to step back so she didn't have to tip her head back in order to keep an eye on him. His hair was a dark brown but she noticed that when the light pierced through the trees there were highlights of a lighter shade. He kept staring at her, what he was looking for she didn't know but he had the greenest eyes she had ever seen. When his lips pouted ever so slightly as he rubbed his head she fought to hold back a grin.

"Sorry," he muttered and tried to stop looking at her and so he put some distance between them. As soon as he noticed the wolf in the distance he tensed and took a step to stand in between them when it barked.

"It's clear 'Brant," the vision before him called out and the big canine seemed to nod in understanding. She focused those bright blue orbs back up at him and he was certain he caught a trace of amusement in their depths, especially when he swatted at Bait.

"I'm Coden Jade."

"I know," Allie replied and stepped closer with a small smirk.

"Oh," he said and shuffled slightly. When she didn't say anything in response he looked back down at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Allie."

"Just Allie?"

"Yeah, just Allie," she replied with a narrowed look that clearly stated that he should back off that subject. When he held his palms up in mock surrender she continued, "I guess I'm also your ride to Coruscant."

"You are?" He asked in surprise then was even more shocked to see a little boy emerge with the wolf from the trail he had created the day before.

"Yes, I was sent by Master Yoda. Stupid kriffing Jedi…How did you manage to blow your ship up anyway?" She asked incredulously and absently reached down to lay a reassuring hand on the boy's head.

"I didn't do anything, but I'm beginning to wonder if I haven't been set up," Coden murmured and couldn't think of anyone who would have motive to do so. The two tribes occupying this side of the planet are very peaceful and didn't even really need his help at all through the negotiations. However, if Master Yoda had sent this woman—how he knew to do so was very suspicious.

"I'm Teagan," the little boy said coming closer.

"I'm Coden and this little annoying guy is Bait, my B8H3 droid," he introduced as Bait flew down to hover near the boy.

Was she married, bonded, taken? She couldn't already have someone in her life because he had already decided that she would never leave his side. How to convince her of this he had no clue. He let out a breath in relief when she informed him that she had found Teag on the streets picking pockets for a living and that he should watch all valuables. Not relief that he had been warned to hide his credits only that there was still hope she didn't have anyone. It was obvious she didn't have a soft heart for Jedi though, if her muttered curses about them were anything to go by, and so it might be wise to just neglect mentioning the fact that he is one to her.

"I don't know how Master Yoda knew the ship…broke, but I'm glad you're here," he said with a smile.

Allie decided then and there that this man shouldn't be allowed to smile. She could tell that he would be dangerous. Even with a two day beard he was incredibly handsome and to her disgust she felt her heart speed up. It didn't matter though, because as soon as she got this guy back to where he belonged she would never see him again and that was good. She didn't need any more complications polluting her life.

Lifting her chin with a stubborn tilt she seemed to be unaware of she crossed her arms and gave him a glare. "What did you think you were doing taking a two day trek in the wrong direction? The villages are in the opposite direction or can't that piece of scrap metal navigate?" Bait let her know with a few expletive beeps that he didn't appreciate being called that but she just stared.

"It's ok Bait, I'm sure she didn't mean it and I don't think she can understand you," Coden told him with a pat and didn't notice Allie's lips twitch in amusement but then thought better of it and began to glare at his droid.

"You do have a navigation system Bait! Why didn't you mention we were going the wrong direction?"

"We really should be going…" Allie tried to cut in.

"What do you mean you thought it would be fun to take the scenic route—you're trying to get me killed is what you're doing!"

"Not that this isn't amusing but I think it would be wise if…" she tried again but he just kept right on talking to the droid.

"I wouldn't have had to sleep in a tree that's for sure!"

"You slept in a tree?"

"Never mind that I didn't get to actually sleep because you insisted that I keep a watch out for those beasts while you powered down!"

"You stayed in a tree all night?"

"I wouldn't have a headache from falling—being pushed by you—from said tree either," Coden finished with a frown and glanced over in amazement while Allie laughed.

"It's not really that funny," he told her while rubbing at his head. It didn't really matter if it was at his expense; he made it his life mission to always keep her smiling and laughing. It was amazing.

"Yes, it really is," she replied through bursts of laughter and Teagan joined in with giggles. Coden could only watch on with a slight frown. It would have been funny if his back still didn't hurt and his head wasn't pounding but he couldn't bring himself to join in and pushed at Bait.

"I hate you."

"Ok, ok I'm sorry for laughing but you fell from a tree—"

"I was pushed."

"—and you have conversations with your droid."

"He talks back I assure you."

"But you're right, we should really get moving. We need to travel as far as we can before it gets dark," she finished while glancing around.

"Right, good plan," Coden agreed giving 'Brant a few scratches between his ears without really noticing it. Her eyes softened as they landed on his show of affection for her huge wolf. Not letting herself be swayed by him, she motioned for everyone to start walking.

"Bait will scout ahead," Coden told them off-handedly with a sly smirk in his startled droids direction. "It is why I named you bait, Bait."

"Bait!" Teagan said with a laugh sure it was another joke. It was, mostly, but Coden would never want any harm to come to the silly droid—unless it came from him of course.

"So tell me something about you," Coden said trying to start up some small talk.

"I'd rather not," Allie replied without glancing in his direction at all. He noticed she had stiffened though, and it seemed as if barriers shot up all around her as a source of protection.

"Good, because I was talking to Teag," He said quickly and had to smile as she looked back slightly startled. She only stared at him for a few moments before shaking her head with a small smile in return and focused again on the surroundings.

"I'm 5," Teagan began happy to be included in conversation and didn't even realize he almost tripped over a tree root, would have in fact, if Coden hadn't have hefted the little guy up into his arms. He received another surprised look from Allie and one more smile, this one soft and meaningful. She had noticed that Teag had seemed to drag his feet in near exhaustion but couldn't really afford to carry him herself while trying to protect him at the same time. His little legs had to have been very tired.

"I hate green veggies—so does 'Brant—but I love dessert."

"Me too," Coden agreed very seriously.

"Love dessert?" Allie asked giving him a look. He smiled and shook his head in disagreement.

"Hate green veggies," he clarified causing Teagan to laugh and bury his head in Coden's neck.

"He's attached. It means you have to keep me now," he pointed out.

"Or just get rid of you both," she muttered while stepping through into a clearing. He was too charming for his own good. Allie cast another glance in his direction and watched as he nearly stumbled over a "hidden" rock but righted his feet almost immediately. They would have fallen right over, she thought while shaking her head. If 'Brant hadn't caught at Coden's jacket with his teeth they would have been goners. Her wolf gave a long suffering sigh and decided to scout ahead with Bait.

Allie couldn't help but watch Coden in amazement. He was charming all right, but he really didn't seem to know it. The fact that he didn't made him even more so in her opinion and that frightened her. It would be very complicated if she actually started to like him. She couldn't even remember her life, her childhood before meeting Eva. How could she even think about a future if she couldn't remember her past?


End file.
